syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
December 31
1919 Syracuse Herald- Elmira Team To Play Here New Year’s Visitors Have Not Lost A Game So Far This Season; Has Strong Quintet; All-Syracuse Court Tossers Will Have Acid Test Thursday Night Having won every game this season, the strong Elmira A.C. basketball quintet and the All-Syracuse court tossers will clash tomorrow on the State Armory court. This is expected to be one of the best games here this season on the local court. Elmira has won six games and claims the southern championship of New York State. They have an exceptionally strong collection of basket tossers and are confident that they will be the first quintet to take the measure of All-Syracuse. Brown, who formerly played with Cornell University court teams, is a member of the visitors. He is considered a clever athlete and his brilliant work has been a large factor in the success of the Elmira five. Some of the teams which have gone down to defeat before the visitors are: American Legion of Elmira, the Ithaca Imperials, Addison Monarchs, Shepard Electrics. They also hold two victories over the fast St. Marys team of Corning. Syracuse has won four games and have not been pressed hard by any of their opponents. Manager Crisp will send his men through the final workout tonight at the armory. Elmira is one of the strongest teams that has faced the locals this season. The lineup: ALL-SYRACUSE: Tormey, lf, Rafter, rf, Schwarzer, c, Casey, lg, Crisp, rg. ELMIRA: Brown, lf, Williams, rf, Cuddeback, c, Shepard, lg, Pierce, rg. 1946 Syracuse Herald Journal- 2,000 See Nats Outplay Indianapolis Novak And Meehan Star For Victors; Rizzo Crosses Up Kautsky Defense By virtue of a strong first half offensive, the Syracuse Nationals pro basketball team scored its third straight home victory last night defeating the Indianapolis Kautsky’s 56 to 49 before a crowd of about 2,000 fans at the armory. The victory moved Syracuse out of the eastern division cellar ahead of Youngstown and dropped Indianapolis out of first place in the Western Division league standings. Coach Benny Borgmann’s charges got off to an early lead last night taking a 4 to 0 advantage before the Kautsky’s broke into the scoring column, and by halftime the Nats had pulled into a 36 to 21 lead. Chick Meehan, John Chaney and George Nelmark featured the first half Syracuse scoring, but the passwork of Jerry Rizzo and the clever floor play of Mike Novak were the foundation for the Syracuse advantage. In the second half the Nats played conservative ball to protect its lead and Indianapolis threatened to prove the tactics were in error. Arnold Risen and Emil Andres sparked the drive of the Kautsky’s in the second half until Risen was eliminated via the personal foul route with four minutes remaining to be played. At the stage the Kautskys trailed by only four points, but Novak made good on a foul shot, and Rizzo followed suit after which Meehan clicked for a basket to practically put the game on ice for Syracuse. Risen was high scorer of the game with 15 points but Chaney of Syracuse had 14 and Meehan and Nelmark each had 12 to offset the league’s leading scorer’s total. Syracuse used only six men in the game with big Mike Novak and John Chaney going the entire distance. Meehan had a short spell on the bench during the fourth period but returned to finish out the contest, while Rizzo rested during the entire third period. John Gee entered the game in Rizzo’s spot at the closing minutes of the first half and stayed in the lineup for the balance of the game and with Novak helped Syracuse keep control of the boards. In many ways the game was the best Meehan has played. Novak dominated Syracuse’s play all the way. Indianapolis was set to stop Rizzo’s scoring activity and succeeded with costly results, Rizzo passing off, Nelmark and Chaney being the beneficiaries. SYRACUSE: Chaney, f (5-4-14), Rizzo, f (1-1-3), Novak, c (4-1-9), Nelmark, g (5-2-12), Meehan, g (5-2-12), Gee, g (2-2-6) TOTALS (22-12-56). INDIANAPOLIS: Klier, f (0-3-3), Schaefer, rf (3-0-6), Closs, f (1-0-2), Risen, c (5-5-15), Andres, g (4-3-11), Dietz, g (2-0-4), Harris, g (0-0-0), Doerner, g (4-0-8) TOTALS (19-11-49). Half time score- Syracuse 36, Indianapolis 21. Free throws missed- Syracuse: Rizzo 4, Novak 2, Gee 3, Nelmark, Meehan 2. Indianapolis: Klier 2, Risen 4, Andres, Dietz. Officials- Garnish and Hearn. 1954 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Believe Celts Top Foe In East Play Still believing Boston is the team it will eventually have to beat to win the Eastern Division National Basketball Association title, the Syracuse Nationals today drilled prior to tomorrow night’s game with the Celts at the War Memorial. The lone Saturday night game of the season here will be the third appearance of Boston in Syracuse. On two previous occasions the Celts topped the 100 point mark but were losers. Bob Cousy, Bill Sharman and Ed Macauley continue to pace the high scoring Boston attack which has average 101.5 points per start in 27 games. Rookie Frank Ramsey is fourth highest in point totals followed by Jack Nichols. All five have averaged better than 10 points per game, headed by Cousy with a 21.4 average. Syracuse will enjoy a 2½ game edge over the Celts as they enter tomorrow night’s game, but Boston has dropped only one more decision. The last three Nat starts have been close contests. They beat New York in overtime here Sunday then won from Rochester by two points in New York and lost at Philadelphia by the same margin. Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:December 31 Category:Casey Category:Chaney Category:Costello Category:Crisp Category:Gee Category:Meehan Category:Nelmark Category:Novak Category:Rafter Category:Rizzo Category:Schwarzer Category:Tormey